


Lovable Couple (Okonomiyaki Girl and Her Prince)

by uritaeyeon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comedy, Drama, F/M, Romance, ada bang itachi sama neng shion numpang lewat, prekuel blind date, romcom sasukarin
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:17:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: AU/Twoshot/Prekuel Blind Date/Rating T+/Berawal dari sebuah warung tenda okonomiyaki ketika dua insan itu sama-sama sedang patah hati. Teman lama yang sudah setahun lebih tak bertemu. Teman SMA yang dua hari kemudian tidur di ranjang hotel yang sama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto adalah hasil karya Kishimoto Masashi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya terima. Fanfic ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata.
> 
> Warning: OOC, typo, AU.

"Pria sialan! Pria bodoh! Dasar brengsek!" Uzumaki Karin berteriak kesal di pinggir jalan. Dia meniup poninya, tanda kalau emosinya sedang naik. Tangannya mengepal keras dan kakinya menghentak tanah. Kedua tangannya berkacak pinggang. Dia terus mengomel tidak jelas di sepanjang jalan, masa bodoh dengan semua orang yang melihatnya aneh. Hari ini dia kesal, sangat kesal.

Usut punya usut ternyata salah satu dari dua tokoh utama kita sedang patah hati karena baru saja putus dari kekasih yang telah enam bulan dikencaninya.

Gadis itu mengeluarkan ikat rambutnya dan mengikat surai merahnya asal. Dia berjalan sembari tetap tidak menghentikan mulut cerewetnya itu. "Dia bilang aku membosankan? Lucu sekali! Kau kesal karena aku baru memberikan ciumanku setelah enam bulan, kan? Iya, kan?!" serunya lagi.

Kacamatanya yang turun dia angkat dengan kesal. Untung saja alat bantu penglihatan itu tidak jadi dia lempar. Karin sibuk menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak lebih kencang karena emosi. Sepuluh detik dia melakukan itu, akhirnya dirinya berhasil tenang dan langkah kakinya yang awalnya cepat kini menjadi pelan.

Tiba-tiba dia terdiam di tengah trotoar. Wajahnya mendadak panas dan sebelum dia membuat keributan dan lebih mempermalukan dirinya lagi di tengah publik, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana.

Mana peduli dia dengan orang yang dia tabrak, apalagi minta maaf. Dia sibuk mencari tempat yang bisa membuatnya tenang.

Tapi tahu-tahu ketika dia berhenti dia malah berada di depan warung tenda. Tercium harum makanan kesukaannya dari dulu dan berhasil membuat perutnya berbunyi. Karin menghela napas panjang. Sepiring okonomiyaki dan sebotol sake mungkin akan berhasil menenangkan hatinya yang porak poranda sejak sejam yang lalu.

Ketika dia masuk, dia merasa bersyukur karena pas sekali ada meja yang baru saja ditinggalkan oleh pelanggannya. Dia menuju meja yang berada di dekat dapur dan duduk di sana. Tas tangannya dia taruh di meja. Tangan kanannya memijat bahunya yang sakit akibat bertabrakan dengan banyak orang dan tangan kirinya memijat kakinya yang pegal.

Siapa suruh lari pakai _high heels._

Salah satu pelayan di sana datang menghampirinya dan menanyakan pesanannya. Setelah selesai, pelayan tersebut berjalan menuju dapur dan memberitahukan rekannya yang lain.

Karin merogoh saku celananya. Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menatap ponselnya tajam. Dengan cepat dia mengganti semua hal yang berhubungan dengan sang mantan.

"Pria sialan itu akan kuhapus dari hidupku secepatnya!" tekadnya sembari menghapus semua foto pria tersebut dari ponselnya.

Gadis berkacamata itu sibuk bermain ponselnya sampai akhirnya sepuluh menit kemudian pesanannya pun datang. Dia menaruh kembali ponselnya dan refleks tersenyum senang melihat makanan kesukaannya disajikan. Sepasang sumpit metal pun dia ambil dan gadis itu bersiap untuk makan kalau saja wajah sang mantan kekasih tidak terbayang di benaknya.

Wajahnya berubah datar. Dengan ganas dan brutal, dia gunakan dua sumpit itu untuk menusuk-nusuk okonomiyaki inosen tak bersalah itu.

"Dasar okonomiyaki bajingan! Okonomiyaki sialan! Dasar bodoh! Aku membencimu! Aku membencimuuu!"

Tidak, tidak, tidak ada yang menatapnya aneh. Semua orang pasti mengira gadis itu sedang mabuk. Sekarang sudah sore dan kita berada di musim gugur. Jadi wajar kalau minum sake jam segini, lagipula cuaca cukup dingin.

Kembali ke tokoh utama kita.

Gadis Uzumaki itu terdiam dan mulai terisak. Dengan tidak mengurangi rasa hormat, satu suapan okonomiyaki malang itu pun beralih ke mulutnya. "Panas ...," ujarnya membuat orang yang mendengarnya prihatin.

Walaupun begitu, lima detik kemudian dia sudah mengambil suapan yang kedua. Sesekali dia meminum sake-nya walau sedikit-sedikit.

Dia terus begitu sampai akhirnya ketika haus dan akan menuangkan sake ke gelas kecilnya, ada seseorang yang menghampirinya dan berdiri di sampingnya—juga menjauhkan botol sake darinya.

Karin refleks mendongak dan akan memarahi orang tersebut—pada awalnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke?!" tanyanya tak percaya. Orang yang dipanggil Sasuke itu hanya tersenyum dan mengembalikan botol sake yang sempat dia ambil tadi. "Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Silakan. Kenapa tidak?"

Pemuda itu pun menarik kursi di samping Karin dan duduk di sana. Dia menatap sekelilingnya dan memusatkan atensi pada gadis berkuncir satu itu. Tanpa sengaja matanya melirik seonggok benda tak berbentuk yang berada di atas piring berwarna putih. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada benda itu dan Karin secara bergantian.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau punya kebiasaan menghancurkan makanan."

Uzumaki tunggal itu memutar bola matanya sebal. "Aku tidak tahu bahwa kau adalah orang yang membuka pembicaraan setelah setahun lamanya dengan membahas hal yang tidak penting."

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa gadis berumur sembilan belas tahun ini sudah berani meminum sake padahal umurnya belum cukup."

"Aku tidak tahu kalau mulutmu akan secerewet ini setelah setahun tidak bertemu."

Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum samar. Teman lamanya ini rupanya tak berubah. " _Okay, I give up. How are you? Long time no see_."

Karin tersenyum kecut sembari memainkan ujung sumpitnya pada okonomiyaki-nya itu. " _Bad. So bad. And you_?"

"Aku tidak terlalu baik. Kenapa?" tak sengaja ibu pemilik warung berjalan di belakangnya, "ah okonomiyaki-nya satu!"

"Apanya?" tanya Karin setelah ibu pemilik warung itu pergi menuju meja lain. Dia mengambil suapannya lagi.

"Kau kenapa? Kupikir itu sangat buruk."

Gadis itu cemberut. Dia menggigit sumpitnya. "Aku baru saja putus."

Pemuda itu terkejut. Matanya membulat kaget. "Wow, siapa yang berani memutuskan teman lamaku ini?"

Uzumaki itu tersenyum samar mendengarnya. Dia menyikut lengan Sasuke pelan. "Tadi katanya tidak terlalu baik, kenapa?"

"Aku baru saja putus."

Karin terkejut dengan mulut terbuka. Dia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Bahkan saking tidak percayanya dia sampai mengguncang bahu sang pemuda. "Serius? Kau?" tunjuknya pada orang yang duduk di sampingnya, "putus? _Oh My God._ Siapa gadis gila yang berani memutuskanmu? Ckckck."

"Aku yang gila karena walaupun itu terjadi kemarin, aku masih sedih sampai saat ini."

 _Tring_. Sepasang sumpit metal jatuh dengan elitenya di sebuah piring kaca. " _What the_..." Karin bahkan sampai tak berkata-kata. Dia mengambil sumpitnya lagi dan mulai menyuapi dirinya.

"Sudahlah. Kau ini, kan tampan. Hanya dengan satu jentikan jari," Karin memperagakannya, "semua gadis di Konoha—tidak, di Jepang—akan langsung berlutut kepadamu. Mana keturunan konglomerat lagi."

"Apaan sih."

Gadis bersurai merah terang itu terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya kembali fokus pada makanannya. Sesekali dia mengambil sake dan menuangkannya ke gelas sake-nya. Dia melirik Sasuke melalui ekor matanya dan tanpa sadar menyeringai.

"Ada sesuatu di wajahku?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba. Karin terkesiap dan langsung mengunyah okonomiyaki-nya cepat. Dia memalingkan wajahnya, menumpu dagunya dengan tangan kirinya, dan menggigit sumpit dengan seksi. "Ketampanan," ujarnya disertai dengan kedipan genit.

"Oh Tuhan," kata Sasuke refleks. Dia tertawa pelan. Pesanannya datang. Sepasang sumpit dengan bahan dasar sama seperti Karin pun dia ambil dan sesuap okonomiyaki kini telah berdiam di dalam mulutnya. "Jangan menggodaku."

Karin meninju pelan lengan sang pemuda. "GR."

"Masa?"

"Tau ah, berisik." Gadis itu kembali sibuk pada makanannya. Tapi kemudian dia berwajah sedih saat suapan terakhirnya kini telah berada di dalam perutnya. Karin menatap pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya itu dengan mata kucing-ingin-dipungut andalannya.

"Makananku habis nih~" rajuknya manja.

"Lalu?" tanya Sasuke cuek sembari menyerobot sake milik Karin.

Gadis itu cemberut dan kembali ke ekspresinya yang biasa. Dia berniat mengambil paksa botol sake yang kini berada di tangan sang pemuda. Belum sempat tangan ramping itu mengambilnya, Sasuke keburu menjauhkan objek perebutan itu dari sang gadis.

"Oke, oke. Pesan lagi sana," ujar Uchiha muda itu akhirnya.

Karin sumringah. Bahkan senyumannya kini sudah dari telinga kanan menuju telinga kiri.

Serem dong.

Bercanda.

Karin mencondongkan tubuhnya sampai-sampai Sasuke bisa mencium bau okonomiyaki dan sake yang bercampur.

"Pertemuan kembali yang menyenangkan, Uchiha Sasuke- _san_!"

**X.x.X**

**.**

**Lovable Couple (Okonomiyaki Girl and Her Prince) © Sha**

**.**

**X.x.X**

Uzumaki Karin tampil sangat menawan hari ini. Rambut baru, riasan cantik, gaun _mermaid_ berwarna biru tua dengan bahu yang sabrina, tas tangan _branded_ , dan _stiletto_ setinggi sepuluh senti. Dia sedang berada di lobi apartemennya dan sudah berdiri di sana selama setengah jam guna menunggu kedatangan orang yang berjanji akan menjemputnya.

Gadis itu mengumpat kesal. Sekali lagi dia melihat layar ponselnya. "Pesta dimulai jam tujuh malam dan sekarang sudah jam tujuh lebih! Apa yang dipikirkan oleh orang itu?!" serunya kesal.

Dia berkacak pinggang. "Dasar Uchiha Sasuke sia—"

"Uchiha Sasuke apa hm?"

Karin menghela napas panjang. Segala sumpah serapah sudah dia persiapkan di ujung lidah dan akan dia keluarkan begitu melihat wajah menyebalkan yang berhasil membuat kakinya pegal-pegal.

Dia pun berbalik dan alih-alih mengumpat, dia malah—" _What the fuck_."

Di depannya, dalam radius satu meter, berdiri pria ter- _hot_ dan terseksi yang pernah dia lihat. Kemeja merah dengan kancing atas yang terbuka, lengan digulung sampai siku, dasi hitam longgar, celana bahan berwarna hitam, dan sepatu pantofel yang mengilat. Belum lagi Tuan Muda itu memakai parfum pria yang sangat Karin sukai.

Tertelanlah semua sumpah serapah yang sudah dia persiapkan dari awal.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" goda Sasuke. Karin mengangkat tinjunya kesal. Dia memalingkan wajahnya dan merapikan riasannya yang sebenarnya sudah rapi.

" _Sorry_. Tadi aku lupa meletakkan hadiahnya di mana," tanya Sasuke sembari menggandeng lengan sang gadis lembut. Gadis itu masih cemberut walau tetap saja dia membalas genggaman tangan sang pemuda.

Pemuda itu tersenyum samar. " _By the way,_ katanya mantanmu datang. Mantanku juga."

"Serius?" tanya Karin kaget.

"Katanya sih, katanya."

Gadis bersurai merah itu mengangguk-ngangguk. Namun sejurus kemudian dia memasang wajah sedih dan menepuk pundak Sasuke pelan menggunakan tangannya yang bebas. "Yang sabar ya. Kakak mengerti perasaanmu. Puk. Puk," sindir Karin.

"Bukannya seharusnya aku yang seperti itu padamu?" balas Sasuke cuek.

"Hey!"

Dan perjalanan menuju parkiran mobil pun dipenuhi oleh perdebatan yang tidak penting.

**X.x.X**

"Kita tidak salah hotel, kan?"

"Kalau aku tidak ingat bahwa mereka berdua sudah bertunangan, kupikir aku salah tempat."

"Ini pernikahan."

"Kau benar."

Sasuke dan Karin masih terdiam di depan _ballroom_. Mereka mengedarkan pandangan mereka takjub. Walaupun anak konglomerat, pemuda itu jarang sekali datang ke pesta. Dia lebih memilih untuk diam di rumah, melakukan apapun untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya.

Mereka berdua masih terdiam lalu saling pandang. Sejurus kemudian menggeleng kompak; berpikiran sama. Siapa orang gila yang rela menghabiskan uang sekoper untuk menyewa _ballroom_ semewah ini hanya untuk pesta ulang tahun? Jawabannya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah orang tua dari calon kakak iparnya alias calon mertua sang kakak kandung.

Tak mau berdiri seperti orang bodoh, akhirnya mereka berdua pun masuk dan langsung disambut oleh dekorasi-dekorasi mewah yang sangat tak tampak seperti acara ulang tahun. Lagipula si ratu semalam itu sekarang sudah berusia 27 tahun, apa masih perlu merayakan pesta semewah ini? Kalau sepuluh tahun yang lalu sih mereka berdua masih paham.

Tidak susah menemukan subjek pencuri _spotlight_ malam ini, cari saja gadis cantik berambut pirang dengan netra ungu cerah yang berdiri di samping pewaris sulung dari Keluarga Uchiha yang tak kalah tampan dengan sang adik.

Tak sampai lima menit, Sasuke akhirnya menemukan sang ratu semalam itu berdiri di pinggir ruangan di samping meja yang bertumpuk hadiah. Gadis itu sedang asyik mengobrol dengan tunangannya alias kakak kandung Sasuke sendiri.

Dia menarik Karin untuk mendekati sepasang muda-mudi itu. "Ehem," ucapnya begitu sampai di sana.

Gadis bernama lengkap Miko Shion itu terkejut dan tersenyum senang. "Sasuke- _kun_! Kau datang rupanya. Itachi bilang katanya kau sibuk tugas akhir-akhir ini," ujarnya gembira.

"Tidak juga, tugasku malah sudah selesai. Ini hadiah dariku," ujarnya sembari menyerahkan bingkisan berukuran cukup besar. Shion menerimanya dan langsung menaruhnya di tumpukan. Gadis itu tersenyum jahil saat melihat gandengan Sasuke malam ini. Sangat cantik, belum lagi tubuhnya seksi. Uh~

"Siapa nih?" godanya sembari menyikut Itachi yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Baru putus langsung dapat gandengan baru," tambah sang kakak.

Karin yang digoda seperti itu hanya mampu tersenyum kikuk walau tak memungkiri wajahnya kini terasa sedikit panas.

Pemuda yang berbeda delapan tahun dari Itachi itu memutar bola matanya bosan. "Dia Karin, teman lamaku," jelasnya singkat.

"Ooh," godaan pasangan seumuran itu kini semakin menjadi-jadi. Sasuke yang kesal baru saja akan beranjak dari sana kalau ucapan kakaknya tidak menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Hmm sebentar ...," ujar pria tampan itu. Dia memerhatikan Karin baik-baik dari atas sampai bawah lalu kembali ke wajahnya. Dahinya tampak berkerut tanda dia sedang berpikir. Dua detik kemudian, dia menjetikkan jarinya. "Ah, aku pernah melihatmu sebelumnya."

Karin dan Sasuke berbalik. Gadis yang tingginya sama dengan Sasuke—terima kasih pada sepatu barunya—itu pun mengernyitkan alisnya. Kapan dia pernah bertemu dengan Itachi? Padahal malam ini adalah kali pertama dia bertemu dengan kakak dari sang teman lama.

Uchiha Itachi tampak menahan senyumnya. Dengan enteng dia berkata, "Aku pernah melihatmu di ponsel bocah itu saat dia SMA."

"Hah?"

" _Fuck_!"

Sasuke langsung menutup mulut kakaknya saat tahu ke mana pembicaraan itu mengarah. Dia melotot tajam dan berbisik, "Bicara seperti itu lagi, kubocorkan rahasia kotormu pada Shion!"

Kakak Sasuke itu melepas tangan adiknya dari mulutnya santai.

"Oke, oke. _whatever._ Karin- _san_ , tolong lupakan soal aku yang pernah melihatmu itu," ujarnya sembari mengangkat tangannya tanda menyerah. Dengan mata mengerling jahil, dia membawa Shion menjauh dari sana. Lepas lima langkah, terdengarlah tawa laknat yang keluar dari mulut sang Uchiha. Dia terlihat membisikkan sesuatu pada sang gadis dan berakhir pada mereka yang tertawa bersama.

Sasuke mendengus geli. Untung saja rahasianya belum terbongkar.

"Sasuke, apa sih maksudnya? Memangnya foto apa?" tanya Karin penasaran. Dia menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Sasuke imut.

Pemuda itu memutar bola matanya dan langsung menyeret Karin menjauh dari TKP. "Foto _study tour_ kali. Sudahlah, lupakan saja."

Karin terdiam kemudian mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. Daripada memikirkan hal seperti itu, lebih baik mencicipi kue kesukaannya yang berjajar rapi di sana dengan berbagai rasa.

**X.x.X**

Kesalahan besar meninggalkan seorang gadis bernama Uzumaki Karin di depan meja dengan jejeran bir dan _wine._ Kesalahan besar kedua adalah karena ternyata gadis itu tidak kuat minum alkohol dan sekarang malah berdiri lemas dengan tangan yang bertumpu pada meja, menahan berat badannya.

" _You're driving me crazy_ ," ucap Sasuke ketika melihat keadaan gadis itu setelah dua puluh menit dia meninggalkan Karin sendiri guna berbincang dengan temannya yang lain, " _I just left in twenty minutes and ... oh My God..."_

"Habisnya dia berciuman dengan gadis lain! Dia mencium mantanmu!" racau Karin sembari terisak kecil. Tangannya terulur ingin mengambil gelas kelimanya sampai akhirnya ada tangan lain yang menjauhkan gelas itu darinya. " _Enough_."

Sasuke langsung menuntun gadis itu berjalan. Dia berniat mencari Shion—meminta izin untuk pamit lebih dulu—sebelum akhirnya mengantar gadis itu ke kamar hotel dan membiarkannya istirahat. Beruntunglah dia karena tak lama kemudian Shion melintas di hadapannya bersama dengan sang tunangan.

Shion terlihat khawatir melihat keadaan Karin yang seperti sudah benar-benar mabuk. "Astaga. Apa dia kebanyakan minum?"

Dia melihat gadis itu sebentar sebelum akhirnya kembali buka suara, "Aku sudah menduga hal ini sebelumnya. Ada tujuh kamar hotel khusus yang sudah kusiapkan. Tiga di antaranya sudah terisi. Kau langsung ke resepsionis saja dan minta kunci atas nama Miko Shion."

"Oke," baru saja dia akan mengucapkan terima kasih—

"Jangan terlalu berisik, Sasuke- _kun_. Sudah jam sepuluh malam."

"Ah, Sasuke! Kau bawa pengaman, kan?"

Panas telinga pemuda itu mendengar godaan dari sepasang pasangan sengklek. Malas di sana lama-lama, akhirnya dia menuntun Karin dengan diiringi alunan tawa nista dari dua orang di belakangnya.

Untunglah lokasi _ballroom_ dengan meja resepsionis tidak terlalu jauh, jadi dia tidak harus menuntun Karin lebih lama lagi. Percayalah, bersama dengan satu manusia mabuk itu tidak menyenangkan. Apalagi dalam keadaan mabuk berat seperti ini. Yang ada justru dilihat oleh sang resepsionis dengan pandangan mencurigakan. Mungkin dia sedang berpikiran yang aneh-aneh. Atau mungkin juga tiga orang sebelumnya mengalami kejadian yang sama dengannya.

"Kunci kamar atas nama Miko Shion," ucapnya sebelum resepsionis itu kembali melamun.

"A-ah iya," ujar sang wanita dengan rambut tergelung rapi itu sembari menyerahkan kunci yang dimaksud. "Kamar nomor 37 di lantai dua."

"Terima kasih," Sasuke pun beranjak dari sana. Samar-samar dia mendengar bisik-bisik dari belakang meja resepsionis yang mengatakan bahwa mereka tampan dan cantik dan mungkin akan melewati malam yang panas.

Ah sialan.

Kenapa malah Sasuke merasa kepanasan sekarang?

Tidak, jangan pikirkan itu dulu. Pikirkan bagaimana nasib orang yang kini malah semakin tidak sadar. Tak ada pilihan lagi, akhirnya dia menggendong gadis itu di pundaknya dan berjalan menuju lift.

"Hey, turunkan aku!" protes Karin sembari meronta-ronta tidak jelas.

"Diamlah. Aku tidak bisa memberimu _piggy-back ride_ karena kau memakai gaun. Aku juga tidak bisa menggendongmu ala _bridal style_. Sudah diam saja, aku akan mengantarmu ke kamar,"— _ting_. Pas sekali, lift yang sudah dia tunggu daritadi pun akhirnya terbuka.

Mengabaikan tatapan seorang anak kecil yang heran melihatnya, Sasuke dengan percaya diri masuk ke lift tersebut. Dia melirik papan tombol lift. Syukurlah ternyata pasangan anak-ibu itu turun di lantai tiga. Setidaknya dia turun lebih cepat. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke menekan tombol dua.

Tak sampai lima detik, layar navigator lantai telah menunjukkan angka dua dan pintu besi itu pun terbuka. Sasuke melangkah keluar dan langsung mengeluarkan kunci kamarnya, mencari kamar bernomor 37. Dia bersyukur ternyata kamar yang dia cari berada tak jauh dari lift.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Uchiha muda itu pun membuka pintu tersebut—dan tak lupa untuk menguncinya kembali. Dia langsung menidurkan tubuh Karin hati-hati di kasur berukuran _king size_ itu. Saat sedang sibuk memijat bahunya, atensinya terdistraksi oleh rengekan satu-satunya manusia yang sedang dalam keadaan antara sadar dan tidak sadar di sana.

"Air~ aku mau air~"

Sasuke menghela napas. Dia berjalan menuju kulkas mini dan mengambil sebotol air mineral dari sana. Setelah membukanya, dia menyerahkannya langsung pada sang gadis. Karin mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan meminumnya sampai tersisa setengahnya. "Terima kasih," ucapnya sembari menaruh botol tersebut di nakas.

Pemuda itu berjongkok dan melepas _stiletto_ yang sudah tiga jam lebih membalut kaki sang gadis.

"Sasuke, memangnya aku ini jelek ya? Aku tidak cantik?" mulai Karin.

"Kau cantik. Sangat cantik."

"Lalu kenapa dia memutuskanku?"

"Mana kutahu."

Lalu terdengarlah suara tangisan kecil dari bibir mungil itu. Pemuda itu menghela napas panjang. Dia meletakkan sepasang sepatu berwarna senada dengan gaun yang dipakai oleh Karin dan meletakkannya di pinggir nakas. Sasuke sendiri juga langsung melepas sepatu dan kaus kaki yang dia pakai—juga dasi yang melilit lehernya.

Setelah itu dia kembali berjongkok di hadapan Karin. "Lalu apa lagi?"

"Dia bilang aku membosankan ...," cicit gadis itu lemah. Sejurus kemudian dia langsung menarik leher Sasuke dan memeluknya erat. Dan suara isakan pun terdengar kembali.

Mau tak mau Uchiha bungsu itu pun balas memeluk sang gadis. Bau _wine_ yang kuat tercium jelas karena posisi wajah mereka yang berdekatan. Sasuke mengelus lembut punggung Uzumaki perempuan itu.

Karin kembali buka suara, "Apa karena aku baru menyerahkan ciumanku setelah enam bulan? Apa karena itu dia memutuskanku?"

Sasuke kaget. Tentu saja mantan Karin itu kesal. Masa setelah enam bulan berpacaran, Karin baru berani berciuman dengan pria itu? Pemuda ini memutar bola matanya. Tak mau memperparah suasana, dia berusaha merespon santun.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi ...," ah tapi dia memang penasaran juga sih, "kenapa kau baru mau berciuman dengannya setelah enam bulan?"

"Habisnya dia _playboy_ sih..."

Pemuda itu mengubah ekspresinya menjadi datar. _Oh, jadi sekarang mantanku itu berpacaran dengan_ playboy _?_

"Hn," Uchiha Sasuke tak banyak bicara. Dia hanya terus mengelus lembut rambut sang gadis, berusaha membuatnya tenang. Lagipula Karin memang di bawah pengaruh alkohol, mungkin dia memang benar-benar kesal dan sakit hati sampai-sampai menangis seperti ini.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara petir keras yang mulai menyambar. Lazuardi di luar yang sudah gelap kini menjadi semakin pekat. Awan-awan menggelap dan tak lama kemudian hujan pun mulai turun. Tidak heran sih, sekarang cuaca sedang buruk-buruknya. Apalagi musim gugur sudah hampir habis.

Sasuke masih tetap di posisi seperti itu. Lama-kelamaan, entah kenapa bau _wine_ yang dia cium sebelumnya hilang dan tergantikan oleh harum tubuh gadis itu. Harumnya benar-benar jelas dan membuatnya terbuai.

Sialan.

Akan jadi sangat tidak _gentle_ kalau dia melakukan hal yang kemudian akan dia sesali di kemudian hari.

Tiba-tiba hujan turun semakin deras dan pendingin ruangan di kamar itu membuat suasana di sana menjadi semakin dingin.

Tanpa sadar Sasuke memeluk erat sang gadis sampai akhirnya dia melepaskan pelukannya dan langsung menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Karin. Bukan hanya ciuman biasa, namun dia sampai melumat dan berhasil membuat Karin membuka mulutnya.

"Engh~"

 _Fuck_.

Entah mengapa Karin menjadi lebih seksi dan cantik dibanding sebelumnya. Lenguhannya tadi membuat libido Sasuke naik dan tahu-tahu kini gadis itu sudah berada di tengah ranjang dengan Sasuke yang berada di atas menindihnya.

Masa bodoh dengan pikiran dia sebelumnya. Suasana di luar juga semakin mendukung hasratnya.

Tahu-tahu, tubuh mereka berdua sudah terlepas dari potongan-potongan kain yang kini tersebar acak di sekitar ranjang. Lenguhan dan erangan yang terdengar dari kamar bernomor 37 itu pun tersamarkan oleh suara rintik hujan yang semakin deras membasahi bumi di luar sana.

**X.x.X**

Sinar mentari masuk melalui celah-celah tirai dan berhasil membuat kedua insan yang tertidur di satu ranjang yang sama itu mulai terbangun. Sasuke dan Karin mengubah posisi tidur mereka menjadi setengah berbaring. Mereka sama-sama menguap dan mengumpulkan nyawa yang masih tersebar selama mereka tidur.

Dua puluh detik kemudian, mereka berdua merasa kalau bukan hanya mereka saja yang berada di kasur tersebut. Sasuke dan Karin refleks saling berpandangan horor dan—

"KYAAA!"

"HUWAA!"

Gadis itu langsung mengangkat selimut putih untuk menutupi dadanya yang hampir terekspos. "Kau!" tunjuknya garang pada pemuda yang menemaninya tidur semalam, "apa yang kau lakukan padaku bo—"

Sasuke dengan cepat langsung memblokade mulut gadis itu sebelum membuat semua orang terbangun di pagi hari ini dengan suara ultrasonik sang gadis. "Atur volume suaramu."

Karin langsung melepas kasar tangan Sasuke yang menutup mulutnya. "Berisik! Kau ... pria bajingan! Kau meniduriku saat aku mabuk! Kau mengambil kepe—hmmp!"

Sekali lagi gerakan memblokade itu dilakukan oleh Sasuke demi menjaga harga diri dan _image_ mereka berdua. "Jangan berteriak. Kau bisa membuat kita berdua malu tahu," bisik Sasuke.

Gadis itu melotot garang. Dia mengambil bantal tidurnya dan langsung memukul tubuh pemuda di sampingnya tanpa ampun. "Brengsek! Berani-beraninya hah!"

"Oke, oke. Iya, aku minta—"— _duak_. Sebuah tendangan keras mendarat di tubuh Sasuke dan berhasil membuat Sasuke terguling dan jatuh ke lantai. Pemuda itu memegangi punggungnya yang terasa sakit karena mendarat lebih dulu.

"Karin, sebentar. Kau tenang dulu." Sebuah bantal melayang menuju wajahnya. Sasuke dengan gesit menghindari bantal tersebut sebelum akhirnya satu bantal lainnya berhasil mendarat di wajahnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang bodoh!" Dengan takut-takut Sasuke melirik lampu tidur tak bersalah yang berada di nakas sebelah Karin. Semoga tidak akan ada penghancuran lebih besar setelah ini. Semoga. Sasuke masih mau hidup, Ma...

"Kau! Kita baru bertemu dua hari setelah setahun lebih dan ... argh! Ini gila! Kau brengsek!" Karin mengangkat tinjunya kesal.

Setidaknya Sasuke bisa merasa lega. Beruntunglah kau lampu tidur...

Uchiha itu menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Oke, aku minta maaf. Aku akan bertanggung jawab jika kau hamil. Tapi sebelumnya, aku ingin bertanya. Apa kau sedang dalam masa subur?" tanya pemuda itu takut-takut.

"Tentu saja aku—eh sekarang tanggal berapa?" Setengah kalimat diucapkan dengan nada marah sebelum akhirnya berganti cepat menjadi nada imut dengan kedipan mata dan kepala yang dimiringkan.

Tahan Sasuke sebelum dia menerjang gadis itu dan mencubit pipinya.

Pemuda itu menghela napas. Dia sudah menduga jawabannya. "Tanggal 21. Kau tidak dalam masa subur, kan?" balasnya malas.

"Oh syukurlah, kupikir aku—tapi tetap saja, Bodoh!" Kini sebuah guling menjadi benda amukan Karin yang berikutnya.

Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah. Gadis ini memang tak berubah sejak dulu.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, oke. Aku akan bertanggung jawab," ujarnya sembari mengangkat tangannya tanda menyerah. Dia pun berniat berdiri sebelum akhirnya Karin kembali berteriak. "Apa lagi sekarang?!" seru Sasuke kesal.

"Pakai bajumu, Brengsek!" Gadis itu menunduk dan menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan. Sasuke melihat dirinya sendiri dan tersenyum geli. Dengan cepat dia memungut bajunya dan memakainya asal. "Sudah selesai."

Jari-jari gadis itu terbuka sedikit sehingga ada celah kecil untuk dia mengintip. "Benar?"

"Lihat, aku sudah pakai baju dan celana," ujar Sasuke sembari berjalan menghampiri Karin.

Karin bernapas lega dan menurunkan tangannya.

"Sana mandi," suruh Sasuke sembari mengambil ponselnya yang entah kenapa bisa berada di sekitaran sana. Dia mengecek ponselnya dan ternyata ada satu pesan dan satu e- _mail_ yang masuk sekitar tiga jam yang lalu.

"Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Berbalik."

"Apa?" Sasuke mendongak dan menatap gadis itu heran sebelum akhirnya menyeringai. " _What? I'd seen your sexy body, Darl_."

Pemuda itu segera berbalik saat merasakan aura membunuh pekat yang berasal dari gadis di hadapannya. "Oke, ampun."

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara langkah kaki cepat yang berjalan menuju kamar mandi di ruangan itu. Sasuke menghela napas dan memilih untuk fokus pada ponselnya lagi. Dia membuka kedua pesan itu.

_**From: Niisan** _

_Selamat pagi adikku yang sudah dewasa sebelum waktunya hahaha. Shion sudah menyiapkan baju untukmu dan Karin di depan pintu. Malam tadi pasti dingin sekali ya sehingga berhasil membuatmu 'kepanasan' hahaha!_

_**From: Sister-in-law** _

_Aku sudah menyiapkan baju dan peralatan mandi lengkap untuk kalian berdua. Aku letakkan di depan pintu. Ah iya, selamat telah melewati malam panas untuk pertama kalinya! (Itu kudengar dari Itachi hehehe)_

Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak membanting ponselnya sekarang juga. Dia mengatur emosinya yang mendadak naik dan membuatnya ingin menghancurkan apapun. Helaan napas panjang terdengar darinya. Susahnya punya saudara dan calon saudara yang satu jenis dan saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

Tak mau semakin emosi, pemuda itu mengambil kunci kamar yang berada di saku celananya dan langsung berjalan menuju pintu kamar. Ketika dibuka, di sana sudah ada dua bingkisan besar berisi baju ganti dan peralatan mandi lainnya.

**X.x.X**

"Apa lihat-lihat?" sewot Karin dan langsung membuat jarak sejauh mungkin dari sang objek tertuduh. Sasuke sendiri hanya bisa pasrah. Dia tahu dia yang salah.

"Aku minta kontakmu. Nomor telepon atau _e-mail_ atau apapun. Yang jelas yang bisa kuhubungi," ujar Sasuke sembari menyodorkan ponselnya. Mereka berdua berhenti berjalan. Karin masih mendelik tajam. Dia mengambil kasar ponsel Sasuke dan mengetikkan nomor telepon juga alamat _e-mail_ -nya di sana.

"Aku akan mengejarmu terus kalau aku ternyata aku hamil, mengerti?" ancam Karin.

"Iya, iya aku tahu. Kau bisa mempercayaiku," ujar Sasuke berusaha santai—berusaha, ingat, berusaha santai. Kalau saja Karin tahu Sasuke sekarang sedang komat-kamit dalam hati...

Dia mengecek kontak Karin tadi sebentar sebelum akhirnya menaruh kembali ponselnya. Beruntunglah dirinya dan Karin tidak perlu membayar sewa hotel juga jasa _laundry_ atas baju mereka. Nona Muda Miko sudah menanggung semuanya.

Yah ... baik, walaupun sifatnya sebelas dua belas dengan sang kakak tercinta.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang ketika Karin mempercepat langkahnya dan meninggalkannya di belakang. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa dulu aku bisa menyukainya?" gumamnya sembari menyusul Karin dengan langkah cepat.

**X.x.X**

Satu bulan berlalu sejak kejadian itu.

_Ting. Tong._

Sasuke kini sedang berada di depan apartemen sang gadis dan dengan sabar menunggu pintu besi itu terbuka sejak lima menit yang lalu. Seloyang pizza keju berada di tangannya yang lain. Dia menghela napas kesal. Kalau saja dia tahu _password_ apartemen Karin, dia tak perlu bersusah-susah menunggu seperti ini dan pasti sudah duduk di sofa empuk di dalam sana.

Kesal menunggu, akhirnya dia mengetuk pintu apartemen Karin. "Karin, cepat buka pintunya! Aku, kan sudah menghubungimu sebelum ke sini!" serunya.

Pemuda itu berniat berteriak lagi sebelum akhirnya mendengar derap langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arah pintu. Tak lama kemudian, benda persegi panjang itu terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok ... zombie yang menyeramkan.

" _Sorry_. Kupikir suara bel tadi adalah halusinasi," katanya mulai ngaco. Dia mempersilakan Sasuke masuk dan beranjak ke dapur untuk menyiapkan minum.

Karin langsung duduk di samping Sasuke setelah menyiapkan dua cokelat panas di meja. "Argh, aku benar-benar tidak enak badan."

"Tugasmu belum selesai?" tanya pemuda itu sembari membuka pizza keju yang sengaja dia beli saat perjalanan ke sini, "mau kubantu?"

"Tidak usah. Tinggal sedikit lagi."

"Sudah berapa lama tidak tidur, Zombie Uzumaki?" Sasuke mulai menggigit potongan pizza bagiannya. Dia menyenderkan punggungnya dan menatap gadis di sampingnya.

"Entahlah. Tiga hari mungkin? Atau tiga malam? Semalam saja aku kurang tidur dan aku lupa kenapa."

Tangan Sasuke yang bebas kini beralih ke puncak kepala gadis itu dan mengacak rambut Karin pelan. "Makanmu pasti tidak teratur."

"Begitulah, akhir-akhir ini aku lebih suka makan buah. Kemarin-kemarin aku sedang suka jeruk," balas gadis itu sembari mengambil pizza bagiannya. Dia baru saja ingin menggigitnya sebelum akhirnya perutnya mual dan menjauhkan benda tersebut dengan segera.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke heran. Tidak biasanya Karin seperti itu. Waktu itu dia membawakan pizza yang sama dan Karin berhasil menghabiskan lima dari delapan potong yang tersedia.

"Ugh," lenguh Karin tak bersemangat. "Baunya membuatku mual."

Refleks, Sasuke langsung mencium pizza yang dia makan. "Tapi ini memang bau keju. Ini, kan pizza keju."

"Entahlah. Yang jelas aku tidak tahan dengan baunya."

Sasuke menaruh potongan pizzanya yang tersisa setengah. Dia mengambil sebotol air mineral yang dia beli di minimarket dekat dengan apartemen Karin. Setelah minum beberapa teguk, dia kembali fokus pada gadis di sampingnya.

"Kau sakit?"

"Tidak juga sih. Hanya kelelahan dan kurang tidur."

Pemuda itu menghela napas melihat gadis di sebelahnya. Dia kembali buka suara, "Kelakuanmu tadi seperti orang yang sedang hamil tahu."

Seketika itu juga, suasana menjadi hening. Atmosfer ruangan mendadak berubah tegang dan mencekam. Sasuke dan Karin saling berpandangan horor.

"Tidak mungkin..."

**X.x.X**

Sasuke kini sedang berada di pinggir sungai tak jauh dari klinik tempat Karin diperiksa. Mereka berdua sepakat tidak pergi ke rumah sakit dan lebih memilih pergi ke klinik—mati dia kalau pergi ke rumah sakit, pulang ke rumah hanya tinggal jari kelingking.

Pemuda itu menatap sungai tenang itu lamat-lamat sebelum akhirnya dengan perlahan dia melepas _sneaker_ abu-abu yang dipakainya. Setelah itu kaus kakinya pun menyusul dan alhasil kini dia bertelanjang kaki.

Semilir angin dingin musim gugur bertiup sepoi-sepoi dan membuat helaian surai kelamnya pun bergoyang indah.

Dia menghela napas pasti. Satu demi satu langkah dia jalani dan ketika sudah tepat di pinggir sungai, Sasuke mencelupkan salah satu kakinya ke sana.

Dan refleks langsung mengangkatnya sejurus kemudian.

" _Damn. So cold_ ," umpatnya.

Coba bilang padaku air sungai mana yang tidak dingin di musim gugur.

Sekali lagi, Sasuke memantapkan niatnya. Dia mencelupkan kakinya yang lain dan dua detik kemudian pemuda itu langsung mengangkat kakinya cepat.

Coba bilang padaku orang mana yang mau bunuh diri tapi mengecek suhu airnya terlebih dahulu. Bilang padaku sekarang juga.

" _Whatcha doing_?"

Sasuke langsung menoleh cepat ke belakang ketika terdengar suara gadis yang sedari tadi dia tunggu. "I-ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Karin."

Karin tak menghiraukan perkataan Sasuke. Dia berjalan lurus menuju sungai tersebut dengan santai. "Kalau mau bunuh diri, ya langsung saja." Tepat sebelum tubuhnya jatuh dan dia basah kuyup, Sasuke menarik tubuh gadis itu dengan cepat.

" _Are you crazy_?!" seru Sasuke tak percaya. Karin terdiam. Dia mendelik tajam.

"Kau yang gila! Apa kau berniat melarikan diri hah?!"— _duak_. Satu _low kick_ dialamatkan dengan mulus di betis kiri sang pemuda. Sasuke refleks berjongkok dan memegang kakinya yang baru saja mengalami musibah. Bukan main, rasa sakitnya luar biasa padahal gadis Uzumaki itu bukan anggota klub bela diri.

"Dasar sialan!" Belum puas dengan tendangan tadi, kedua tangan Karin yang gatal pun langsung menjambak rambut kelam sang pemuda. Dia mengguncang-guncangkan kepala pemuda itu tanpa ampun.

"Kau kenapa?!"

"Aku hamil, Bodoh!"

"HAH?!" Jambakan itu terhenti. Sasuke menatap gadis itu tak percaya sampai-sampai mulutnya pun membuka. "K-kau ... serius?"

"Tidak, aku bohong." Gadis Uzumaki itu berbalik dan berjalan menjauh. "Aku tidak hamil."

"Soal yang aku bilang mual dan merasa ada yang bergerak di dalam perutku itu karena kemarin aku baru saja merayakan pesta ulang tahun temanku. Aku makan banyak di sana. Lalu yang soal siklusku itu karena hormonku yang terganggu. Aku, kan sedang tertekan akhir-akhir ini dengan tugas yang menumpuk. Ah iya, _sorry_ tidak memberitahukanmu soal pesta itu. Aku baru ingat."

Sasuke masih menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan cengo, kaget, dan terkejut.

Dua detik kemudian, terdengarlah sebuah teriakan yang membelah keindahan lazuardi sore berlembayung indah di musim gugur yang dingin ini.

"UZUMAKI KARIN!"

**X.x.X**

 

Sejak kejadian itu, hubungan mereka berdua pun semakin dekat. Malah terkadang Karin suka bermain di rumah Sasuke. Entah hanya sekadar mengunjungi pemuda itu atau ingin menumpang makan. Pernah juga dia sampai menginap di rumah sang Uchiha. Bukan modus atau apa, kebetulan dia habis pulang dari acara jalan-jalannya dengan teman kampusnya dan dia terlalu lelah untuk pulang ke apartemennya. Kebetulan saja rumah Sasuke tak terlalu jauh dari kampusnya.

Tapi ada pengecualian. Dia akan konfirmasi dulu pada si empunya rumah apakah di sana ada kakak sang pemuda apa tidak. Dia tidak mau jadi korban _bully_ dari Uchiha Itachi perihal kejadian di malam ulang tahun Shion tempo hari. Sudah cukup dari sang Nyonya besar, tidak terima kasih untuk si anak sulung.

Sasuke juga tak jauh beda dari Karin. Berhubung apartemen Karin lebih dekat dengan kampusnya, pemuda itu suka menumpang makan atau bermalam di sana untuk mengerjakan tugas. Lumayan, daripada harus bermalam di kampusnya. Selain itu, Karin juga suka membantunya mengerjakan tugas.

Sama seperti hari ini. Berhubung semalam Sasuke lembur mengerjakan tugas dan sekarang adalah hari Sabtu, pemuda itu asyik menonton TV di ruang tengah sendirian sedangkan si gadis masih sibuk di kamarnya entah sedang apa.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar pintu kamar Karin terbuka dan gadis itu dengan santainya berjalan menuju sofa tempat Sasuke tidur. Uchiha itu mengangkat kepalanya sedikit dan ketika Karin sudah duduk, dia pun kini menidurkan kepalanya di paha mulus gadis itu.

"Sasuke."

"Hm?" balasnya cuek. Sedari tadi dia asyik _zapping_ guna menemukan acara yang cocok. Namun naas, sekarang hari Sabtu dan lebih banyak acara hiburan di _channel-channel_ swasta.

"Ke SMA yuk."

"Hah?" Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. "Mau apa?"

"Nostalgia~ tiba-tiba aku ingin ke sana," ujarnya imut sembari memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Baiklah, aku juga sekarang sedang bosan," Sasuke terdiam sebelum akhirnya pemuda itu menyerigai, "jangan memanyunkan bibirmu seperti itu. Nanti kucium lho."

 _Duak_.

Sasuke bangun dan mengelus kepalanya yang sakit akibat terantuk sofa tiba-tiba. Dia melirik gadis yang kini membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras.

**X.x.X**

Karin sibuk berjalan-jalan di gedung utama yang terdiri dari ruang guru, ruang staf, ruang Kepala Sekolah, dan ruang kelas tiga. Sasuke sendiri sedang asyik bernostalgia di lapangan sepak bola yang terletak tepat di samping gedung utama.

Pemuda itu tersenyum samar melihat lapangan sepak bola itu. Terlalu banyak kenangan di sana, dari dia mulai masuk klub sampai akhirnya menjadi kakak kelas tingkat akhir. Entah saat latihan pertama, saat dimarahi oleh pelatih, dan yang terakhir adalah saat dia menjadi MVP di pertandingan terakhir angkatannya.

Rasa rindu tiba-tiba membuncah begitu saja di dadanya. Ingin sekali dia kembali berkumpul dengan teman-teman lamanya dan kembali bercerita mengenai masa lalu mereka.

Puas bernostalgia di sana selama sepuluh menit, Sasuke beranjak menuju gedung II yang terdiri dari kelas satu dan kelas dua. Dia ingin pergi ke kelasnya yang dulu, kelas 1-5 yang terletak di lantai dua tepat di pinggir tangga.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat melewati koridor gedung tersebut. Dia masih ingat jelas ketika dia mengganti sepatu di loker, bercengkerama dengan teman-temannya, terlambat masuk kelas, dan hal lainnya. Tepat di samping kanan ruang loker, terdapat tangga menuju lantai dua dan di samping kiri ruang tersebut terdapat koridor terbuka yang menghubungkan gedung itu dengan gedung utama.

Pemuda itu memilih untuk menaiki tangga ke lantai dua. Dia terus naik sampai akhirnya di anak tangga terakhir dia berhenti.

Dia menoleh ke bawah. Uchiha muda itu masih ingat dengan jelas peristiwa sekitar empat tahun lalu, saat dia masih kelas satu. Ketika itu dia baru saja kembali dari perpustakaan di lantai tiga guna memanggil peserta Olimpiade Fisika yang akan ikut bertanding bersamanya. Ketika dia sampai di sisi tangga, kepalanya refleks menoleh ke bawah saat mendengar suara jatuh yang cukup keras.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut terkuncir satu terjatuh di depan tangga dan semua buku yang dia bawa berceceran ke mana-mana. Sasuke menoleh ke sekelilingnya. Tak ada siapapun di sana dan hanya dia yang melihat kejadian itu. Mau tak mau dia pun turun ke bawah dan menolong sang gadis.

Tanpa sadar kedua sudut bibirnya naik mengingat kejadian itu. "Di sinilah tempat di mana aku jatuh cinta pada Karin untuk pertama kalinya," gumamnya tanpa sadar.

"Jatuh cinta pada siapa?" sahut sebuah suara tepat dari bawah tangga. Seorang gadis berkacamata menaiki satu anak tangga pertama dan menyender ke dinding. Dia melipat tangannya dan mendongak. Senyum lembut terpatri di bibirnya.

Sasuke sendiri kalang kabut. "I-itu..."

Sang gadis malah tertawa pelan. "Kapan?"

Pemuda itu memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha menyembunyikan rona tipis yang mulai menjalarinya. "Saat kau terjatuh dan aku menolongmu."

Karin terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya berseru. "Ah! Aku ingat kejadian itu."

Dia pun mulai bercerita.

"Saat itu aku terburu-buru pergi ke perpustakaan untuk menemui Kakashi- _sensei_ selepas pulang sekolah _._ Aku tiba-tiba ditambahkan sebagai peserta Olimpiade Fisika karena satu peserta tidak jadi ikut karena sakit. Aku melupakan janji itu dan malah sibuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahku di kelas. Ketika aku ingat, satu jam sudah berlalu dan aku terburu-buru membereskan bukuku. Aku masih ingat dengan jelas saat itu kotak pensilku dan tasku tidak tertutup dengan benar, ditambah waktu itu aku membawa buku paket dan buku catatan Matematika di tanganku. Karena aku adalah anak kelas 1-1 dan kelasku terletak di lantai satu, aku refleks berlari dan alhasil ketika baru sampai ujung tangga aku sudah terjatuh karena tidak menjaga keseimbangan," cerita Karin. Dia menahan senyumnya saat melihat Sasuke yang tampak tertarik dengan ceritanya.

"Aku sibuk mengeluh sakit pada sekujur tubuhku dan saat itu juga seorang anak laki-laki menolongku. Dia sibuk membereskan barang-barangku sementara aku mencari kacamataku yang terjatuh. Anak itu menyodorkan barang-barangku yang sudah tersusun rapi tepat saat aku menemukan kacamataku. Ketika aku memakainya kembali, aku sungguh kaget," Karin berdehem sebentar sebelum menaikkan volume suaranya, "pangeran sekolah menolongku!"

Kemudian gadis itu tertawa.

Sasuke tersenyum dan melanjutkan cerita gadis itu. "Aku menolongmu karena kulihat tidak ada murid lagi yang berkeliaran di sekitar sini. Kebetulan aku ada di sisi tangga dan melihat kejadian itu. Mau tak mau aku harus menolongmu. Ketika aku membereskan tasmu, tak sengaja aku melihat kartu peserta olimpiademu. Aku yang memang disuruh ke lantai satu untuk mencari peserta pengganti langsung menyimpulkan kalau ternyata kaulah yang disuruh Kakashi- _sensei_ aku jemput. Setelah itu kita berkenalan dan bersama-sama ke lantai tiga menuju perpustakaan."

"Kita menjadi semakin dekat dari hari ke hari, bukan? Awalnya aku pikir kau murid yang menyebalkan karena begitu cuek bahkan saat aku memintamu mengajariku. Tanpa sadar, aku menaruh perhatian lebih padamu karena ternyata kau sebenarnya itu orang yang baik. Ketika olimpiade selesai, aku sudah putus asa karena tak dapat lagi mengobrol denganmu. Tapi ternyata kau menghampiriku di kelas."

"Itu karena pensilmu terbawa olehku. Aku takut kau tidak punya pensil lagi tahu."

"Hei!" Karin cemberut mendengarnya. "Tapi setelah itu muncul gosip yang tidak-tidak."

"Dan entah bagaimana awalnya kita benar-benar menjadi dekat dan bahkan menjadikan satu sama lain sebagai rival dalam berbagai hal."

Mereka berdua tersenyum.

"Kau ...," Karin kembali buka suara, "kenapa bisa jatuh cinta padaku?" Dia kembali ke topik semula.

Sasuke terdiam mendengar pertanyaan itu. Dia menghela napas panjang. "Saat aku pertama kali melihatmu, entah kenapa sekilas aku melihat wajah ibuku pada dirimu."

"Yang benar saja. Seingatku posisi jatuhku memalukan—ditambah sikapku berbanding terbalik dengan ibumu yang lembut."

"Kata siapa aku pertama kali melihatmu saat itu?" goda Sasuke jahil. Dia menahan senyumnya saat melihat wajah terkejut gadis itu.

Dia kembali melanjutkan. "Aku pernah melihatmu sekali di ruang kesehatan. Aku lupa detailnya seperti apa ... namun kalau tidak salah saat itu kakiku berdarah ketika sedang bermain sepak bola. Aku pertama kali melihatmu di sana, saat kau terbaring di sisi ranjang yang lain. Tapi setelah itu kau langsung mengubah posisi tidurmu."

"Hanya karena itu?"

"Tidak juga. Aku mendengar desas-desus tentang anak terpintar di kelas 1-1 dan yah ... kau tahu. Gosip selalu tersebar ke mana-mana. Tapi jujur, aku merasa senang saat tahu bahwa kau ikut Olimpiade Fisika waktu itu."

"Ish, jadi kau menyukaiku ketika aku terjatuh, begitu?"

"Bisa dibilang," Sasuke tersenyum. Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menatap wajah gadis itu lamat-lamat. "Karin..."

"Hm?" Karin berjalan menuju sisi tangga yang lain dan mendongak, menatap Sasuke yang tepat berada di atasnya. "Apa?"

"Ketika aku bertemu denganmu di warung tenda waktu itu, aku merasa semuanya akan berubah."

"Maksudmu?" Karin mengernyitkan alisnya heran. Dia menatap Sasuke tak mengerti.

Pemuda itu sendiri terdiam. Kedua sudut bibirnya naik dan pembuluh vena di wajahnya melebar. Tanpa sadar jantungnya berdegup dua kali lebih kencang.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang.

"Ternyata aku jatuh cinta padamu lagi. Untuk kedua kalinya."

Gadis itu terdiam. "A-apa?" ujarnya gugup sembari menahan dirinya untuk tak memerah menyamai warna rambutnya.

Karin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Dia bisa merasakan kalau seluruh oksigen di sekitarnya terenggut dan tanpa sadar dia pun menahan napasnya. Tapi gadis itu tersenyum malu-malu. Bahkan pipinya kini terasa sangat panas.

"Kupikir aku mengalami hal yang sama denganmu. Gejala yang membuatku tidak bisa tidur karena selalu memikirkan kenapa jantungku berdetak lebih cepat ketika aku bersamamu."

**X.x.X**

Karin masih asyik sibuk _chatting_ dengan kekasihnya ketika dia ingat bahwa dia ada kelas setengah jam lagi. Ponselnya dia lempar asal dan ketika dia terbangun dari posisi berbaringnya, dia baru sadar kalau dia baru saja melempar hadiah ulang tahun dari ayahnya enam bulan yang lalu.

"Argh _shit_!" umpatnya kesal. Tidak mau membuang-buang waktunya dengan meratapi ponsel keluaran terbarunya itu, Karin segera membuka lemari dengan cepat, mengganti baju, mengambil mantel dan syalnya, mengambil tasnya di kasur, memakai sepatunya asal, dan kemudian keluar dari apartemennya dengan terburu-buru.

Mana ada adegan hampir terpeleset di tangga lagi.

Berhubung gadis itu tinggal di lantai dua, dalam keadaan terburu-buru seperti ini, dia lebih memilih menggunakan tangga darurat dibanding menunggu kotak besi panjang itu mengantarnya ke satu lantai di bawahnya.

Ketika sudah sampai di lantai dasar, Karin langsung berlari menuju pintu utama sembari tetap mengecek tasnya. Untunglah tidak ada barang yang tertinggal.

Dia kembali mengumpat kesal saat sadar harus menyeberang jalan untuk menunggu bus di halte di seberang gedung apartemennya itu. Masalahnya adalah ... kenapa tiba-tiba jalanan menjadi ramai?

Dia menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah dengan kesal. Baru saja ingin menelepon taksi, sebuah taksi kosong melaju ke arahnya dan tanpa pikir panjang dia pun menyetopnya.

"Universitas Konoha," ujarnya langsung ketika membuka pintu belakang dan duduk di sana.

Karin sibuk menenangkan dirinya yang panik. Dia berharap semoga dia tidak telat datang dan melewatkan kelas dari dosen _killer_ -nya. Gadis itu menghela napas panjang. Punggungnya dia senderkan pada kendaraan yang akan membawanya menuju instansi penunjang masa depannya.

**X.x.X**

Ketika dia pulang, gadis itu sama sekali tak terkejut ketika mendapati sepatu laki-laki berada di antara jajaran sepatunya—toh Sasuke sendiri sudah mengetahui _password_ apartemennya dari dulu. Dia menghela napas panjang. Apa Sasuke datang untuk memarahinya?

"Oke, oke aku tidak membalas _chat_ -mu. Ponselku rusak karena tidak sengaja aku lempar," ujarnya begitu masuk ke ruang tengah. Dia menaruh tasnya di samping sofa yang dia duduki. Mantel dan syal yang melilit lehernya dia lepas dan ditaruhnya di sofa tunggal di samping sofanya. Dia melirik Sasuke di sebelahnya takut-takut. " _Sorry_..."

Sebuah ponsel berwarna putih keperakan tersodor ke arah gadis itu. "Ponselmu sudah kubenarkan," ujar Sasuke santai.

Karin kaget dan menerima ponselnya dengan senang. Tidak sia-sia punya kekasih anak elektro. Dia menyikut pelan lengan pemuda di sampingnya. " _Thank you_ ~"

"Tapi tadi awalnya memang sulit kunyalakan. Jadi aku membelikanmu ini," timpal Sasuke sembari mengangkat boks kecil dan langsung diserahkannya pada sang gadis.

Gadis Uzumaki itu menerimanya dengan heran. Dia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Ini? Ponsel baru? Untuk apa?"

Sasuke mencubit pipi tirus gadis itu. "Tadi, kan sudah kubilang kalau ponselmu susah kunyalakan. Tapi ternyata setelah kucoba lagi baru ponselmu itu bisa menyala. Mengerti, Nona?"

"Aa! Iya! Iya! Sudah lepaskan!" serunya sembari melepas paksa tangan Sasuke dari pipinya, "sakit tahu..."

Sebuah tangan dengan santainya mengacak rambutnya yang sudah tersisir rapi. "Simpan saja ponsel yang kubelikan itu. Atau mau kau jadikan ponsel khusus untuk berhubungan denganku?"

Karin menatap kekasihnya itu takjub. Tidak sia-sia berpacaran dengan anak konglomerat. "Boleh memangnya? Tapi bukankah kau membeli ini dengan kartu ayahmu?"

"Ayahku tahu kok. Aku sudah minta izin. Lagipula itu bisa dijadikan cadangan kalau-kalau ponselmu rusak," balas Sasuke santai sembari merangkul pundak gadis itu. Karin menatap boks ponsel yang dia pangku dengan senang. " _Thanks a lot_!"

Sebuah kecupan pun mendarat di pipi kiri sang pemuda.

**X.x.X**

"Aku bisa gila. _I'm going crazy_!"

Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa pada curhatan tiga puluh menit kekasihnya itu. Matanya melirik arloji hitamnya. Sudah tiga puluh dua menit lebih tepatnya. Dia mengambil sushi ikannya dengan santun kemudian mengunyahnya.

"Teman-temanmu itu terlalu terobsesi apa bagaimana sih?"

Karin menatap pemuda di sampingnya itu tajam. Kalau tidak ingat mereka sedang berada di restoran sushi, gadis itu sudah teriak-teriak atas respon cuek yang diberikan oleh kekasihnya itu.

"Sasuke," rajuknya sembari menggoyangkan kakinya di bawah meja, "aku harus bagaimana? Aku selalu bilang kalau aku sudah punya kekasih, tapi mereka tidak percaya. Katanya karena mereka belum pernah melihat aku berjalan bersama kekasihku."

Dengan tenang, Sasuke mengambil _ocha_ -nya. "Kau yakin masih tidak ingin kuantar-jemput? Supaya teman-temanmu juga percaya kalau—"— _duak_.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Sasuke memukul dadanya yang baru saja tersedak. Beginilah sulitnya punya kekasih yang terkadang bisa bersikap tak berperikemanusiaan. Belum lagi tulang keringnya yang baru saja ditendang oleh gadis yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Kau," tunjuk Karin menggunakan sumpit yang dipegangnya, "berani memboncengku dengan motormu itu ... kupastikan kau yang lebih dulu masuk rumah abu."

"Ayolah, namanya juga laki-laki. Kalau ngebut itu hal biasa."

"Tapi aku belum mau masuk rumah abu, Bodoh!" Karin mengambil sushi cuminya dan mengunyahnya dengan kesal. "Ketika kau mengantarku dengan mobil Itachi- _san_ saat ke pesta ulang tahun Shion- _san_ waktu itu dengan aman saja aku sudah merasa bersyukur."

"Itu karena yang kupakai adalah mobil _Niisan_. Mana berani aku macam-macam dengannya. Lagipula aku saat itu belum punya SIM, kalau aku kena tilang karena berkendara di atas kecepatan rata-rata, bisa dibunuh aku nanti," jelas Sasuke sembari mengambil sushi ikan di hadapannya.

Karin menghela napas pasrah. Dia menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja. " _So ... what should I do_? Aku benar-benar malas pergi ke tempat seperti itu. Ini sudah terulang untuk kesekian kalinya, Sasuke..."

Pemuda di hadapannya masih asyik makan dengan tenang. "Aku juga mengalami hal yang sama denganmu tahu. Tuh, sepupumu."

Gadis Uzumaki itu mengangkat kepalanya. "Aku tidak heran ...," lirihnya pasrah sejurus kemudian.

"Tidak marah?"

"Untuk apa marah?"

Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam. Sasuke dan Karin saling berpandangan lalu kemudian berjabat tangan.

" _I feel you, Bro_."

" _Yeah, I feel you too_."

**X.x.X**

"Sasuke kumohon. Kepalaku bisa meledak jika kau tidak menuruti permohonanku kali ini. Aku diajak kencan buta lagi oleh mereka dan ini akan menjadi kencan buta terakhirku jika aku membawa kekasihku ke sana. Jadi, aku mohon datanglah bersamaku," pintanya penuh harap sembari menyisir rambutnya di depan cermin.

Orang di ujung telepon sana menghela napas pasrah. "Aku juga diajak kencan buta oleh sepupumu. Jam tujuh nanti."

Karin menggeram kesal. Dia menatap bayangannya sendiri dengan tajam. "Ini konspirasi, Sasuke. Pasti ada _link_ yang menghubungkan antara mereka dengan teman-temanmu."

"Tentu saja ini konspirasi. Naruto bilang kalau sepupunya akan datang ke kencan buta kali ini."

" _Oh My God_..."

"Jadi bagaimana? Kapan aku menjemputmu?"

Gadis itu melirik jam dinding yang tepat tergantung di atas meja riasnya. "Sekarang juga bisa. Aku sudah siap kok."

"Aku bawa mobil, motorku masih di bengkel."

"Oke, oke. Kutunggu. Begitu sampai sana, kau lebih dulu masuk, oke? Aku akan menyusulmu lima menit kemudian."

" _Roger_ , Nona."

Setelah itu sambungan pun terputus. Karin menghela napas panjang sembari membenarkan riasannya di depan cermin.

Sorot matanya berubah. Dia mengepalkan tangannya erat dan menatap bayangannya dengan berapi-api.

"Tunggu saja. Kencan buta yang menyebalkan ini akan segera berakhir!"

...

Setengah jam kemudian, Sasuke dan Karin berhasil membuat seluruh orang di meja nomor tujuh berteriak terkejut—kecuali dua orang.

**Owari**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto adalah hasil karya Kishimoto Masashi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya terima. Fanfic ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata.
> 
> Warning: OOC, typo, AU.

Sasuke baru saja keluar dari kampusnya dengan wajah kusut. Dia baru saja dimarahi oleh dosennya karena telat mengumpulkan tugas, belum lagi adegan saat kekasihnya memutuskannya kemarin sore masih terbayang di kepalanya.

Ah iya, dia hampir saja melupakan pesta ulang tahun calon kakak iparnya itu. Ditambah lagi ini. Mana sempat dia membeli hadiah untuk Shion kalau selama ini pikirannya hanya tersita untuk tugas dan hal itu.

Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar sebelum kembali ke rumah. Lagipula bus pasti sedang ramai pada jam-jam segini.

Karena dia belum makan dari siang, ditambah cuaca yang dingin, perutnya pun berbunyi. Sasuke terus berjalan mencari tempat makan yang enak. Dia terus berjalan sampai akhirnya tak sengaja melihat sebuah warung tenda.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Saat itu juga dia baru teringat perkataan temannya kalau ada warung tenda okonomiyaki enak yang terletak di Blok 2.

Mengingat makanan itu, mau tak mau otaknya langsung menampilkan memori seorang gadis bersurai merah terang berkacamata. Teman SMA-nya dulu yang sangat menyukai okonomiyaki.

Dia menahan senyumnya. Warung tenda tersebut berada di seberang sana dan dia harus—beruntunglah dia! Sekarang lampu merah dan lampu pejalan kaki berwarna hijau. Sasuke langsung melangkahkan kakinya cepat dan langsung meninggalkan tempatnya semula.

Pemuda itu terus berjalan menuju warung tenda tersebut. Ketika dia baru saja sampai di pintu warung itu, netra kelamnya langsung menangkap sesosok gadis yang duduk di dekat penggorengan—dekat dapur. Gadis yang baru saja dia pikirkan beberapa saat yang lalu.

Tanpa sadar kedua sudut bibirnya naik.

"Siapa yang menyangka kalau aku bisa bertemu dengan Gadis Okonomiyaki di sini."

**Author's Note:**

> Ada beberapa adegan yang emang terinspirasi dari K-drama. Saya juga heran kenapa style nulis saya malah jadi kayak gini (jadi kayak K-drama). Kalau ada genre K-drama, saya masukin nih fic ke genre itu. Bagi yang familiar dengan K-drama mungkin ngerti apa yang saya maksud di sini. Oh iya, adegan menusuk makanan terinpirasi dari Pinocchio, adegan bunuh diri terinpirasi dari Heard it Through Grapevine, dan adegan penjelasan Karin soal kebanyakan makan terinspirasi dari Playfull Kiss.


End file.
